Various forms of wrenches heretofore have been provided for special purpose or situation use. A typical form of special situation or use wrench comprises a double end box wrench having an arcuate handle. Such a wrench is designed to faciliate removal of starters from certain types of automotive engines.
Although various forms of special use wrenches have been designed including angulated and arcuate handles, most of these tools may be used in only one special situation. Accordingly, a need exists for a multi-situation special use tool which may be adjusted to allow its use in different special situations.
Examples of various forms of special use tools including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,175,973, 1,302,179, 1,369,829, 1,503,084 and 1,747,527.